The Truth About Lies
by JiffyFrose
Summary: Lies: they can either hold our lives together, or tear them apart. The truth should not be pursued. Arnold learns this lesson the hard way when he and Helga visit his aunt to find out the truth behind his uncle's death.


Hello everyone! I have decided to write a different type of fanfiction that I have not done before. This will be Rated M, and will cover some themes from the darker side of the human condition. If you are not comfortable with that, I bid you a fair day, and I hope you stumble across something that will be a better fit for you. If you are okay with this fact, then please enjoy my story. I present to you "The Truth About Lies"

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Nor am I making any monies off of this.

Chapter 1 Lies of Omission

Every March 18th has been like this since Arnold could remember. He stood outside his grandparents' bedroom, hearing nothing but his grandma's sobs. He could hear his grandpa pacing about, at a loss of what to do. Arnold could remember this day vividly from the eyes of a five year old. Arnold remembers standing outside his grandparent's bedroom, just staring at the door. His lip quivering as tears began pouring down his cheeks. His tears turned into crying, and afterwards, it turned into sobs. The door opened, and Arnold was faced with his grandpa. When his grandpa asked what was wrong, he told her it was because his grandma was crying. Grandpa gave a sad sigh, and went up the stairs. He packed Arnold some clothes, and then came back down. He then told his wife that he was taking Arnold out. His grandma never stopped sobbing.

Grandpa opened the door, and held Arnold's hand as they went outside. As they walked down the street, the Jolly Olly Man was driving by, and his grandpa got him an ice cream cone. As Arnold was licking his ice cream, his tears began to quiet down. They ended up in front of the Johanssen's house. His grandpa explained that it was a depressing day for their family, and if it would be okay for Arnold to stay the night. They did not mind, and allowed for him to spend the night. Every year after that, Arnold would spend the night at their house on the 17th, and would stay there until the 19th. Even it was a school night, the Johanssen's did not mind having him over during this depressing day of the year for his grandmother. After a while, Arnold forgot that this was a bad day for his family.

But sadly, the Johanssen's were not in town this week. Mr. Johanssen had to leave town for a meeting for work, and decided to take his family with him. So now Arnold sat by the door, his knees close to his chest. He took a deep breath, and tried to focus on the designs in the wood on the floor. He had forgotten that this was a bad day for his family, but now all the memories from the years past began to flood his brain. Thunder began pounding his ears from outside, as it began to rain cats and dogs. He never understood why this was a bad day, since the only thing that was heard throughout the boarding house were his grandma's sobs. The thing that happened next shocked him.

"Pookie," his pacing stopped, a little creak could be heard as he sat on the bed next to her, "Listen to me, it's going to be okay." Arnold sighed as the sobs in the room grew louder. "Pookie," Grandpa said in a soft tone, "he wouldn't want you to be like this." Suddenly, a big thump sounds, signaling that his Grandma was standing.

"I don't care!" Pookie cried, "that was my son! My baby! And I'll never get over it!" Arnold was puzzled at this development. His parents have come back from San Lorenzo five years ago. Why would his Grandma be acting like he's still missing? His dad left in October, and his birthday is in August. What is it about March 18th that makes his grandma so depressed? Not being able to bear hearing his grandma crying, he went downstairs into the living room. The TV was on, and his parents were watching it. His parents planned on taking him around the city for the day. The weather decided to have other plans, and they were now having tornado watches. He sat on the other side of his dad, who did not seem to notice his presence. After fifteen minutes of sitting there, and watching for news updates about the weather, Arnold decided to speak up.

"Hey dad," Arnold said apprehensively, trying to figure a way to bring this topic up.

"Yeah, Arnold?"

"What's up with Grandma?"

"What do you mean, Arnold?" His dad asked.

"Every March 18th, Grandma always locks herself in her room, and cries all day. His dad moved toward his mom, and tried to think about how to word it. "It's just… Grandma was crying about her son. Why was she crying about you, dad? What happened to you on March 18th that was so bad?" His dad paled when Arnold mentioned his mom crying about his son. His mom put her hands on his dad's shoulders, and gave him a concerned look. His dad took in a deep breath.

"It's okay, you don't have to," His mom said in a soothing tone. His dad shook his head.

"Arnold, Grandma wasn't crying over me," Arnold was shocked at this development.

"What do you mean she wasn't crying over you? I thought you were an only child."

"No, Arnold. I had a brother named Danny. He was five years older than me. Before you were born, he had been killed. The circumstances surrounding his death are unknown. To this day, we still do not know what had happened to him."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You had a brother named Danny, who was killed before I was born. We still do not know what has happened. Dad, did Uncle Danny have a family?" Miles sighed, and nodded.

"Yes, Arnold. He had a wife, and three children."

"Wait, why haven't I met them?" Arnold asked as his eyes grew wide.

"Because, Arnold, they moved away soon after my brother was killed."

"Do you know where they're living now?"

"From what I remember, they lived in Cedarville, Delaware. I don't know if they still are…" Miles wondered to himself. Arnold stood up, and looked at his dad, who was still seated next to his mom on the couch. "I want to meet them." Miles expression was of shock. He shook his head.

"Arnold, that's not a good idea."

"Why not? Shouldn't I get a chance to know them?" They're my family too!" Arnold closed his hands into fists, and walked out of the room. He walked up the stairs to his room, and shut the door. Arnold laid down on his bed, and pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled down to Gerald's name, and pressed the dial button. Arnold pressed the phone to his hear, listening to the ringing noises as he waited for Gerald's voice. But he never answered. Instead, he got his voicemail. Arnold put the phone on his bed, and decided to look at the stars. It wasn't a productive activity, he knew, but it relaxed his nerves.

_He remembers a time when Helga and he were up in his room. Arnold had his right arm wrapped around her waist, and he was looking at the stars. Helga moved herself, so she could kiss along Arnold's neckline. When he did not pay her the least bit of attention, she took her fingers, and snapped them in front of his face._

"_Hey football head! Earth to football head!" That snapped him out of his gaze._

"_Hey Helga… sorry, it's just the stars are so beautiful tonight!" Arnold said as he sat up. Helga's mouth dropped._

"_Oh… so you like them more than me?" Arnold's eyes grew wide. _

"_No! No! Of course not, Helga! Of course not! I care about you more than anyone!" Arnold said as he shook his hands defensively. Helga let out a little laugh as she punched Arnold in the arm lightly._

"_Oh Arnoldo… I was just joking," Arnold smiled, and leaned in to kiss her. Helga met his halfway there, and their lips met. Arnold pulled Helga closer, and she was now sitting in his lap. Helga began to run her fingers through his hair. Arnold ran his hand up her shirt, and pressed her closer to him. Helga licked Arnold's bottom lip, and he granted her access. Their tongues began a war of dominance, as Arnold began rolling up Helga's shirt. They had to break the kiss as Arnold removed Helga's shirt. They continued their ministrations. Arnold felt Helga run her fingers up and down his back. He let out a low moan as she removed his shirt. Arnold began to unbutton her shorts, and Helga kicked them off onto the floor. _

"_Oh Arnold!" Helga moaned as Arnold began to kiss the side of her neck while his hands ran along the side of her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he sat up with her in his lap. She began rubbing her groin against his. Arnold and Helga moaned at the pleasure that this sensation was giving them. As their tongues explored each other's mouth, Arnold's hands were working to remove Helga's bra. He had just unhooked the last hook, when Helga's cell phone started to ring. They both let out a groan of disappointment as Helga went to answer it._

"_Hello!" Helga snapped ._

"_Hey Olga!"_

"_It's Helga, dad!"_

"_Your sister has come home from Alaska! Get your patootie over here!" _

"_But dad… I was in the middle of something!" Helga complained._

"_Uh-uh-uh little lady. You come over here!" Helga let out a scream of frustration and hung up the phone. _

"_Olga has come home, and if I don't come home straight away, Big Bob will blow a gasket!" _

"_It's okay, Helga, we can finish this another time!" Arnold said as he winked. He then gave her a peck on the lips. Helga sighed, and began to get undressed. Arnold would hand Helga her clothes as she put her clothes back on. When she was done getting dressed, Arnold gave her a suggestive smile, and Helga had a grin on her face. She began to climb out of his window. Before she climbed out, she looked at him once more._

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Arnold?"_

"_Yeah." Helga then climbed out of the window, and began walking down his fire escape. Arnold heard the creaking of the metal as she began climbing down his ladder. Arnold sighed as he realized that he now was facing another dilemma. From his and Helga's recent activities, a certain body part was now very awake. He tried to think of his grandma in a bikini, hoping that his nether regions would remain dormant. As much as he tried thinking of it, his erection still stood proudly, making a noticeable dent in his boxers. He remembered earlier in the night, how beautiful the stars looked. He didn't notice Helga that much when he was looking at them. But then his mind wandered onto the time when he and Helga made love under the stars for the first time. Arnold let out a sigh of frustration, and removed his boxers. He wrapped his hand around his member, and he began to pump it at the base. He then proceeded to slide his hand up and down his length at a fast pace. He pictured Helga underneath him, as he thrusted into her sweet heat over and over again. When Arnold felt like he was going to go over the cliff, he pulled a sock from his sock drawer, and wrapped it around his member. When he reached the point of no return, he spilled himself into it. _

Not exactly for that reason, per say, but Arnold loved to look at the stars. It reminds him of the time when he had a horrible nightmare when he was ten. He had gone to visit his cousin, Arnie, who lived in the country. Arnie's girlfriend, Lulu, was trying to get with him. After getting away from Lulu, he ran into Hilda. She was a poet at heart, and had so much passion for life. Arnold felt so enamored with her. It was his escape from his nightmare. But Arnold knew, deep down, that it was his subconscious trying to tell him something: that he was in love with his bully, Miss Helga G. Pataki. He and Helga have been together for five years now, on and off, and he couldn't be happier. He may not admit it to Helga, since it sounded so cheesy, but the stars in the sky remind him of her. Arnold was interrupted from his thoughts as his dad knocked on the door. Arnold walked over to the door, and let him in. Arnold then went to sit on his bed, and his father joined him.

"Arnold, I have done some thinking," his dad began, "if you wish to meet your Aunt Annelise, and your cousins, you have my permission,"

"Thanks, dad!" Arnold said as he threw his arms around him.

"But Arnold, please do not try to resurrect the past. What has happened has happened. You need to let it go."

"Okay dad," Arnold said as he began to get ready for bed. His dad wished Arnold goodnight, and then went downstairs into his room. Arnold pulled out his cell phone, and began to scroll through the names. When he finally got to the name of the person he wished to talk to, he pressed the dial button. The ringing sound from earlier filled his ears, and then it stopped.

"Hello?" a voice asked. Arnold was thrilled to hear their voice because it was the very person he wanted to talk to.

"Hey Helga," Arnold said as he laid himself down unto the bed.

"What's up, football head?" Helga asked with a nonchalant tone in her voice.

"Helga, can you meet me at the boarding house tomorrow?" Arnold asked. He crossed his fingers in the hope that she would say yes.

"So… someone is very eager to finish something that we started last week." Helga said in a teasing tone. Arnold could picture her eyes shining as she wiggled her eyebrows. As he and Helga grew closer together as a couple, Helga became more comfortable around him. She is now comfortable to talk about subjects such as sex with him. With this thought in mind, Arnold began to feel a flushing heat cross his cheeks, and a blush began to surface across them.

"Yeah Helga… and I need to talk to you about something important,"

"Okay Arnold, goodnight,"

"Goodnight, Helga. I love you." Arnold closed his cell phone, and placed it on the night stand beside his bed. He crawled into his bed, and he allowed sleep to overcome him.

Please R&R. No flames allowed! Constructive criticism, however, is welcomed.


End file.
